


Beauty and the Beast

by von_gelmini



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ancient Greece, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Theseus and the Minotaur - Freeform, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Peter is in his armor. Fighting the Minotaur. Only when he’s about to kill him, after having fought and nearly vanquished him, he sees a human glint in his bull-raged eyes. And he kisses the bull instead. Turning into the beast into a handsome man covered in the wounds Peter dealt him in their fight.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781566
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020  
> Square: A4 - Labyrinth
> 
> Von_Gelmini  
> card number 3139

Peter is in his armor. Fighting the Minotaur. Only when he’s about to kill him, after having fought and nearly vanquished him, he sees a human glint in his bull-raged eyes. And he kisses the bull instead. Turning into the beast into a handsome man covered in the wounds Peter dealt him in their fight.

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
